Uma Nova Chance
by Sany Evans
Summary: Depois e anos de casamento Hermione se separa de Rony após descobrir que o marido a traira, um ano depois ela se vê obrigada a voltar temporariamente a conviver com o marido. Mas Rony esta disposto a reconquistar Hermione e fazer com que ela fique
1. Trailer

_**Uma Nova Chance **_

_Depois de quatro anos de casamento com Rony, Hermione ficou arrasada ao descobrir que Rony a trairá. Magoada demais para acreditar na explicação dele, Hermione o deixou levando com ela a filhinha Liz._

_Um ano mais tarde um grande amigo de Rony deixa uma herança para Liz..., mas impõe uma condição: Hermione e a filha terão que voltar ao mundo mágico e viver com Rony por seis meses, dando aquele casamento uma segunda chance! _

_Porem Rony esta determinado a reconquistar sua esposa não apenas temporariamente, mas sim para sempre._

**Trailer **

**Uma visita inesperada**

_- O que ele esta fazendo aqui? _

**Uma Herança**

_- Nicholas deixou uma considerável quantia em galeões para Liz no seu testamento _

**Uma condição **

_- A questão é que existe uma única condição para que ela receba a herança _

**Que pode mudar novamente a vida de uma mulher **

_- Eu tenho uma vida, um lar, emprego, amigos e minhas atividades_

**Voltar ao mundo mágico **

_- De volta ao lar _

**Rever antigos amigos **

_- Merlim então é verdade – Gina abril um grande sorriso – Você esta de volta _

**Lembrar de antigas feridas  
><strong>

_- Não há um dia em que não me lembre de você é Suzan juntos na cama _

**Mas nem tudo é tão ruim quanto parece **

_- Ora vamos lá! Não é uma sentença de morte  
><em>

**Uma mulher **

_- Hermione você é a pessoal mais inteligente e sensata que eu conheço não faça isso _

**Um Homem **

_- Você esta querendo provocar um problema não é Rony?_

**E uma linda garotinha **

_- Você vai brincar comigo papai? _

_**Tendo**_

_**Uma nova Chance **_

_**N/A: oi gente aqui estou eu com mais uma das minhas idéias e adaptações malucas, desta vez quando li um livrinho da Rosemary Carter idéias envolvendo Rony e Mione invadiram minha cabeça. A finc já esta terminada, e como eu comecei a escrevê-la em 2007 (ela já é bem velhinha rs) e eu ainda não tinha lido RdM não vamos ter nem a Rose e nem o Hugo por aqui. A finc não é muito grande tem apenas 8 capítulos, e eu prometo postar o mais rápido possível inicialmente o plano é postar um capitulo por semana, provavelmente as terças-feiras, espero que vocês gostem e por favor comentem. **_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

- Rony!

Hermione olhou atônita para o homem alto e ruivo parado ao lado da janela. A ultima coisa que esperava era chegar a seu apartamento e encontrar o marido... Aquele que em breve seria seu ex-marido.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Max perguntou ressentido poucos passos atrás dela.

Antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse responder, uma pequena bala de canhão humana passou entre os dois adultos, atirando-se nos braços do ruivo.

- Papai! – Liz, uma menina de quatro anos, gritou feliz.

Abraçando-a, Rony beijou sua cabeça e a pegou no colo.

- Como esta minha princesinha?

- Ótima! – disse com um enorme sorriso – Mamãe não disse que você vinha.

Hermione colocou a cesta de piquenique no chão, dando a si mesma tempo para controlar a excitação que a dominava sempre que via Rony... Uma emoção que era totalmente injustificada a luz doa fatos que a tinham feito deixá-lo.

- Eu não sabia que ele viria, querida – ela garantiu a filha.

- Estiveram passeando? – Rony perguntou

Hermione encolheu os ombros

- Como você pode ver...

Logo em seguida Liz deu sua animada explicação.

- Nós fomos até o parque, papai.

- E você se divertiu princesa?

- Oh, sim! Eu alimentei os patos

Aproveitando daquele momento, Hermione estudou Rony. A ultima vez que o tinha visto tinha sido no funeral de Nicholas Dean, a quase um mês Embora ele viesse visitar Liz regularmente, não tinha aparecido desde então. Provavelmente ele estivera ocupado cuidando dos assuntos do velho amigo e mentor.

Ele parecia cansado e um tanto abatido, Hermione sabia o quanto Rony se tornou próximo de Nicholas, na verdade ela mesma tinha sentido a perda, afinal Nicholas Dean a tratava como uma neta... Daquela relação surgira uma afeição verdadeira que não tinha diminuído nem um pouco mesmo quando ela se afastou do mundo mágico e sua vida com Rony passou a ser intolerável.

Ela examinou Rony apesar da obvia fadiga, ela ainda continuava lindo a seus olhos, mas não fora a aparência que a fizera se apaixonar por Rony naqueles últimos quinze anos, Rony sempre fora um grande amigo apesar das brigas e desentendimentos, ele a fazia rir e tinha sido um homem muito corajoso durante a guerra alem de um amigo muito leal a Harry.

Max, três anos mais jovem do que Rony, era loiro e tinha olhos azuis, mas não era parâmetro de comparação, nenhum homem era, Hermione concluiu desanimada, constatar aquilo não lhe provocava nenhuma alegria

- Será que me esqueci de alguma coisa? – perguntou intrigada – Você me avisou que viria visitar a Liz?

Rony balançou a cabeça negativamente

- Então por que esta aqui?

- Precisamos conversar

-Conversar? – Subitamente, Hermione ficou furiosa – Você podia ter avisado que viria.

- Não soube disso até esta manhã. E até tentei ligar, mas ninguém atendeu – Ao falar isso ele lançou um olhar frio para Max – Vocês já deviam ter saído

- Nesse caso podia ter deixado pra outro dia, isso não lhe ocorreu?

- Ocorreu

- Então por que não fez isso Rony? – Hermione perguntou. Ao seu lado Max parecia claramente ressentido.

- Não achei necessário

Rony não parecia nem um pouco preocupado enquanto colocava a filha no chão. Abaixando–se ao lado de Liz Hermione encarou a filha com ternura.

- Por que não vai lavar as mãozinhas, coração? Você se sujou ao tentar alimentar os patos.

Quando a menina saiu da sala, Hermione se levantou e encarou Rony diretamente.

- Você esta querendo provocar um problema não é Rony? – As palavras eram claramente acusadoras – Por que nos impõem sua presença em meu apartamento...

- Eu tenho a chave – ele a lembrou

Rony sorriu, ela havia ganhado dos pais aquele apartamento e depois que a guerra acabou foi morar lá, por motivos sentimentais acabou por não se desfazer dele quando se casara. E depois de tudo o que aconteceu tinha ficado feliz por ter tomado essa decisão.

Olhando-o parado no meio do aposento lembrou-se de alguns momentos apaixonados que tiveram naquele apartamento, seu rosto corou, O sorriso malicioso de Rony mostrava que ele também não tinha esquecido.

- De qualquer forma eu deveria ter pedido a chave de volta a meses atrás – ela disse furiosa

- Não acha que está exagerando? Você sabe que eu teria conseguido entrar de qualquer jeito.

- Droga, homem! – Max interveio, nervoso – Como ousa falar com Hermione desse jeito? Este é o apartamento dela, e você não tem o direito de estar aqui sem sua permissão.

Rony se virou para Hermione

- Quem é esse homem?

- Max Holmes , um amigo meu.

- Bem meu nome é Ronald Weasley – ele apresentou-se estendendo a mão para Max – Estou me apresentando porque minha mulher não parece disposta a fazer isso.

Ignorando a mão estendida, Max deu um passo par trás, Hermione notou que Rony não parecia nem um pouco desconfortável, no máximo espantado.

- Ela não é sua mulher – Max disse com um olhar sombrio

- Na verdade ela é, ou será que ela não disse isso a você?

- Apenas legalmente – Max replicou – E não por muito tempo

- Você parece saber muito sobre nós – Rony murmurou

Tensa, Hermione observava os dois homens, Rony provocava o outro deliberadamente, e Max, que sempre fora um homem gentil e sensível estava entrando na armadilha sem perceber.

- Vocês estarão divorciados em breve, e quando isso tudo acabar eu e Hermione vamos nos casar.

Surpresa Hermione olhou de relance para Max, a encarou com um olhar desafiador, ele sabia que tudo que havia entre eles era uma amizade casual, claro que ele tinha falado em casamento, mas ela sempre respondia que aquilo não fazia parte dos seus planos no momento. Por que complicar tudo?

De qualquer forma Max parecia disposto a provocar também, E subitamente ela entendeu que aquele não era um bom momento para interrompê-lo, afinal de contas não seria uma má idéia Rony achar que ela tinha planos para o futuro...

- Parabéns – a expressão do rosto de Rony era indecifrável – Mas o fato é que nesse momento, Hermione ainda é minha mulher , e temos assuntos para discutir – fez uma pausa – em particular – emendou

- Você é muito petulante! – Max exclamou com o rosto transtornado pela raiva – E se pensa que ...

- Max, acho que você tem que ir embora agora – Hermione disse com o tom mais gentil que pode encontrar.

- Não tenho nenhuma intenção de deixá-la com esse brutamonte

- Rony não vai me machucar, e ele esta certo é melhor conversarmos a sós.

O rosto de Max assumiu uma expressão de indignação, e por um momento ela achou que ele iria se recusar a sair, mas ele simplesmente saiu pela porta sem nem olhar para Rony.

- Você disse que queria falar comigo Rony

- Sim

- Então pode começar logo e depois vá embora

Naquele momento Liz entrou na sala

- Você vai brincar comigo papai?

Rony olhou Hermione de relance então sorriu para Liz

- Claro que eu vou, princesa de que vamos brincar?

A menina estendeu-lhe a nova boneca

- Meu bebê precisa ir para cama

- Vou preparar o jantar enquanto o papai brinca com você. E depois disso você também vai para cama moçinha – Hermione avisou, virando-se para Rony para emendar em voz baixa – Falaremos mais tarde.

Ela foi para cozinha e começou a preparar uma omelete para Liz. Quando voltou para sala de estar, pai e filha estavam em um mundo particular, sentado no carpete com Liz Rony perdia a expressão seria, com sua filha, ele era todo gentileza e diversão, não era de se espantar que a menina gostasse tanto das visitas dele, Rony era um ótimo pai, se ele ao menos tivesse conseguido ser um bom marido...

Depois de Liz comer e ser colocada na cama, Rony finalmente anunciou o que o fizera aparecer sem aviso.

- Você e Liz precisam voltar para casa

Hermione o encarou indignada

- Não posso acreditar que você perdeu seu tempo vindo ate aqui para isso Rony francamente nós vamos nos divorciar em breve.

- O divorcio é uma escolha sua Mione, você sabe que eu nunca o desejei, eu sempre quis que nossa família continuasse unida

Hermione não respondeu imediatamente, se ela fosse sincera com si mesma, admitiria que também não queria o divorcio, emoções e conflitos a dominavam enquanto olhava Rony, por mais que desejasse o contrario ela ainda o amava, talvez jamais deixaria de amá-lo inteiramente o conhecia a dezoito anos, mas isso não mudava o fato de que o que ele havia feito era imperdoável.

- Droga, Rony! Você tem maneiras estranhas de demonstrar o quanto ama sua família – disse com frieza

- Hermione...

- Não há um dia em que não me lembre de você é Suzan juntos na cama. E eu me sinto enjoada cada vez que isso acontece

- Você nunca me deixou falar sobre isso

- E não vou deixar que fale agora! Portanto, se esse foi o motivo da sua visita inconveniente, você realmente perdeu o seu tempo e o meu também. Max estava certo você é muito petulante pra vir aqui sem avisar o ser convidado. Se quer saber eu pretendia passar com Max essa noite então por favor vá embora que eu irei ligar para que ele possa voltar.

Ela olhou para porta, mas Rony não se móvel

- Se você não quer ouvir sobre Suzan... ótimo! Mas você vai ouvir o que eu vim lhe dizer

Conhecendo bem a teimosia do ruivo Hermione sabia que ele não sairia dali sem que ela o ouvisse

- Parece que eu não tenho outra escolha

Ele concordou com um meio sorriso

- Ótimo que tal um pouco de café para nós?

- Você esta abusando da sorte, não acha? Bem o café da garrafa térmica esta quente, e você sabe onde encontrar uma caneca, Ah e mais uma coisa não me pesa para fazer o jantar , porque se não eu vou perder a paciência.

Ao vê-lo desaparecer pelo corredor que levava a cozinha muitas recordações voltaram a sua mente em muitas noites adoráveis Rony insistia em fazer o café após o jantar " Adoro mimá-la" ele costumava dizer enquanto preparava o café.

- Você esta muito seria hoje – Rony comentou ao voltar trazendo duas canecas de café

- É que quero que diga logo o porque veio

Depois de estender-lhe uma caneca, ele se sentou a sua frente, tensa Hermione o observou tomar um gole e só depois de um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, ele colocou a caneca sobre a mesa de centro e começou a falar.

- É sobre o testamento do Nicholas

- Qual o problema ?

Nicholas Dean fora um homem incrível há nove anos atrás Rony o tinha conhecido, por pura coincidência ou destino Rony o encontrou passando mal quando ele estava indo para o curso de aurores, Rony ao notar as vestes de bruxo do homem o levou direto ao st mungus. Daquele dia em diante uma amizade verdadeira surgiu entre eles, Nicholas foi mais que um mentor para Rony, foi como um avô alguém que via em Rony alguém alem do amigo do garoto que sobreviveu. Para Nicholas Rony passou a ser o filho que ele nunca teve.

Apesar vários problemas de saúde causados pela idade avançada Nicholas Dean era incrivelmente animado e bem humorado, muitos o consideravam como um velho solitário, rico, gaga com idéias ultrapassadas, mas incrivelmente aquele ruivo de cabeça dura o ouvia e seguia seus conselhos, Nicholas quando jovem apesar de único herdeiro de uma fortuna tinha sido um auror invejável.

- Nicholas deixou uma considerável quantia em galeões para Liz no seu testamento

Hermione engoliu em seco ao ouvi-lo mencionar a quantia

- Eu... nunca imaginei...

- Nicholas era louco pela Liz , mas eu também não imaginava que ele faria isso – ele a observou sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção – No testamento ele se referia a Liz como sua neta

Hermione sentiu um aperto no coração ao lembrar-se da relação de Nicholas e Liz, era tocante ver o ancião e a pequena garotinha juntos, sempre em uma relação muito harmônica, lembrava-se que seu pai e o senhor Weasley tinham sentido um ciúmes imenso da neta no inicio, Liz costumava dizer que tinha três avôs.

- Sim ele a amava eu sei

Rony a observava atentamente provavelmente notando sua emoção

- A questão é que existe uma única condição para que ela receba a herança – ele informou

- Uma condição?

- Para que Liz receba a herança vocês duas têm de voltar a morar na minha casa

Em um instante o choque fez o corpo de Hermione enrijecer

- Eu não acredito nisso! Será que Nicholas esqueceu o porque eu deixei aquele lugar? Não posso acreditar que ele fez isso comigo!

- Ora vamos lá! Não é uma sentença de morte – Rony retrucou com sarcasmo – E também não terá que ficar para sempre, são apenas seis meses, nada mais.

- Seis meses? Seis semanas já seriam demais!Seis dias ou ate um dia não importa quanto tempo Rony seria insuportável

- Não seja melodramática Hermione

- Eu tenho uma vida, um lar, emprego, amigos e minhas atividades.

- Nada comparado ao lar que você tinha, e julgando Max, seus amigos também não devem ser grande coisa

- Não venha julgar Max, talvez meu estilo de vida tenha mudado, mas eu estou morando em um lugar que é meu, e estou me relacionando com pessoas que eu confio.

- Você ainda não me deu uma resposta – limitou-se a dizer

- Pensei que tinha feito isso, eu não posso voltar

- Você privaria Liz da herança que Nicholas deixou para ela com todo carinho?

Hermione foi ate a janela por um longo minuto, ela olhou para o trafego do lado de fora, tudo ali era muito diferente dos jardins bem cuidados de Ottery St Catehopole, a pequena cidade perto da _Toca_ onde ela e Rony descidiram morar depois de casados.

- Não é justo colocar as coisas dessa maneira

- Eu estou apenas dizendo a verdade

- Não Rony, você sabe muito bem que esta me colocando em uma possição impossivel, alem disso não consigo entender, sei que Nicholas era louco pela Liz, mas então por que em nome dos céus ele me faria passar por isso?

- Você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço Hermione... tenho certeza que vai descubrir a resposta

- Chantagem emocional – ela disse secamente – Eu amava e adimirava Nicholas, e nunca imaginei que ele fosse capaz desse tipo de tatica.

- Por que acha tão dificil entender? Você sabe que Nicholas ficou muito triste com sua partida do mundo magico, e ele sempre odio a ideia do fim do nosso casamento.

- E essa é a forma que ele encontrou para concertar as coisas?

Passou-se um momento antes de Rony responder olhando diretamente em seus olhos

- E se for?

Era realmente dificil encarar aqueles olhos azuis

- Isso não vai funcionar – disse sem olha-lo – Não existe menor chance ...

- Tem certeza disso?

- Sim! Você me traiu, Rony, nunca vou esquecer isso, nunca vou perdoar! Como você pode pensar que eu voltaria a viver com você? Não posso encara-lo por um segundo sem me lembrar de você e Suzan!

- E por causa disso vai privar Liz da herança? Seis meses, Hermione é tudo que Nicholas pediu, será que não pode colocar sua dor de lado pelo bem de nossa filha?

- Não tente colocar a culpa em mim! – Hermione bateu a caneca na mesa com força, deramando um pouco do café – Claro que eu gostaria que Liz recebesse a herança, mas não posso aceitar essas condições. Não posso voltar para você e ponto final – Ela fez um gesto vago com a mão – Por favor, vá embora Rony.

Esperando uma recusa, ela continuou a encara-lo, mas para seu aliviu ele se levantou e saiu.

Quando a porta se fechou, toda a compostura de Hermione acabou, e ela começou a tremer. Se encolheu no sofá e ficou por um tempo ali, no silencio. Um tempo depois Max ligou perguntando se Rony já tinha ido embora e se ele poderia voltar, ela disse que não estava se sentindo bem, o que era verdade, mas não inteiramente ao colocar o fone no gancho , adimitiu para si mesma que havia apenas uma pessoa no mundo com que ela queria estar, mas decidira esquecer aquela pessoa... provavelmente para sempre.

Parada ao lado da cama da filha, Hermione olhou para a criança que amava mais do que a si mesma. Liz tinha os cabelos ruivos um pouco mais claros do que o de Rony, e eram ondulados delicadamente chegando a ser um pouco volumosos, a pele branquinha com sardas quase impercepitiveis e os olhos incrivelmente azuis como os do pai. Em meio a seu sono Liz afastava os cobertores " Do mesmo jeito que Rony costuma-va fazer" lembrou-se, gentilmente Hemione cobriu novamente a filha e inclinou-se beijando a na testa com ternura.

Liz espreguiçou-se.

- Mamãe...

- Sim?

- Papai ainda esta ai?

- Ele teve que ir embora, mas vai voltar para te visitar em breve

Os olhinhos da pequena abriram-se lentamente

- Queria que ele morasse com a gente, como antes, ele pode mamãe?

O coração de Hermione ficou apertado, aquilo sempre acontecia quando Liz fazia esse tipo de pergunta.

- Não, querida, papai tem a casa dele, e nos temos a nossa, mas você sabe que ele te ama muito, e que você podera vê-lo sempre que quiser.

A resposta pareceu satisfazer a menina, pois ela começoua a fechar os olhos e sua respiração ficou mais lenta enquanto ela abraçava a boneca nova, Hermione por outro lado se sentia inquieta

Ver Rony sempre a pertubava, e cada vez que isso acontecia ela se perguntava como ia a relação dele com Suzan, já seriam oficialmente um casal aquela altura?será que eles se casariam assim que o divorcio fosse legalisado? Uma parte dela queria saber a resposta, mas era orgulhosa demais para fazer as perguntas. Na verdade intimamente tentava evitar o assunto. Mesmo agora quase um ano depois ainda sentiase enojada quando pensava naquela noite terrivel

Rony tinha viajado para resolver um caso, e Hermione resolvera fazer-lhe uma surpresa. Deixou a filha na casa de Harry e Gina e foi até onde o marido estava hospedado, não precisou se anunciar, pois sabia o numero do quarto dele. E como a porta não estava trancada, entou sem bater.

Realmente fora uma surpresa para todos os envolvidos, duas pessoas estavam naquela cama onde devia haver apenas uma. Rony visivelmente assustado , erguendo-se de imediato, cobrido-se com o leçou até o queixo. A mulher ao seu lado rira, Hermione ainda podia ouvir aquele som a noite. Reconhecera a mulher imediatamente. Suzan Shaw era auror como Rony e Hermione a encontrara algumas vezes no ministerio.

Suzan estava nua e, ao contrario de Rony, não demostrou nenhuma reação de pudor, os cabelos negros que geralmente ficavam presos de forma discreta estavam soltos sobre seus ombros.

- Mione! – a voz de Rony era quase um sussurro – O que esta fazendo aqui?

Ela não conseguiu responder, suas pernas estavam tão fracas e tremulas que teve que se segurar ao batente da porta para não cair, ao mesmo tempo uma sensação de nausea queimava lhe a garganta

Ainda sem falar ela se dirigiu até a porta, deixando aquela cena para trás e ignorando a voz de Rony chamando-a aos gritos, instantes depois aparatou.

Em casa, ouviu o telefone tocar varias vezes, mas figiu não ouvir, viu Pichi do lado de fora da janela,mas ignorou a pobre coruja que fazia de tudo prara tentar entrar. Não conseguiu dormir naquela noite e quando Rony chegou, na manhã seguinte, as malas dela e de Liz ja estavam quase prontas .

- Temos que conversar – ele pediu – Eu posso explicar...

O olhar de Hermione era amargo

- Eu sei o que vi, não preciso de explicações!

- Você não compreende, Suzan e eu estavamos apenas ...

- Apenas se divertindo um pouco quando eu inconvenientemente cheguei – ela interrompeu.

As orelhas dele estavam vermelhas, e seus olhos azuis atormentados

- O sarcasmo não lhe cai bem Mione

- Isso é inadimissivel ! você é infiel e ainda tem a petulância de criticar a maneira como falo. É ainda pior do que eu tinha imaginado ... Quer saber por que fui lá Rony? Tinha planeja um romantico final de semana a dois, não lhe parece ironico?

- Merlim Hermione! – a voz dele parecia trastornada

- Deixe Merlim fora disso Rony – ela retrucou fechando a ultima mala com violencia – Vou deixar sua casa agora

- Não pode fazer isso! – Rony parecia apavorado – Essa é a nossa casa

Hermione o encarou

- Não Rony essa agora é sua casa

- Você esta levando a Liz? – ele perguntou, hesitante – Hermione ... Por favor me deixe falar.

Apenas por um momento, ela sentiu-se tentada a ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, mas desistira da ideia um instante depois, não poderia suportar uma explicação.

- Não quero ouvir nada, seja lá o que for , e sim estou levando a Liz, você pode visita-la, é claro, por mais que eu o deteste agora e pode acreditar que eu o detesto ... não vou envolver nossa filha nisso, Liz precisa de você

Ele tentou impedi-la

- Não pode sair assim ! não sem me ouvir, Suzan e eu... bem não é o que você esta imaginando

- Não é exatamente isso que as pessoas dizem quando são pegas em flagrante?

- Não ouve nenhum flagrante nada aconteceu

- Ora Rony não ofenda minha inteligencia

- Apenas deixe-me explicar...

- Não – Hemione levou as mãos aos ouvidos – Você não compreende Rony? Recuso-me a ouvir qualquer coisa sobre Suzan , Já sei tudo que precisava saber, e ouvilo tentar justificar o injustificavel só fara com que me sina pior do que ja estou sentindo

- Isso é frustrante ! – Rony exclamou

- Pode acreditar – Hermione concordara, fazendo as malas flutuarem com um movimento da varinha – Assim que acabar de carregar o carro, buscarei Liz na casa da Gina e iremos embora.

**N/A: Olá espero que vocês tenham gostado do primerio capitulo, Penelope e Thaty ****obrigado pelo comentário fiquei muito feliz em saber que vocês gostaram do trailer. Espero a opinião de vocês sobre esse capitulo e se tudo der certo até terça.**

**Beijos **


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

- Você está pensando em voltar para o Rony? – a Sra. Granger perguntou do outro lado da linha

Os pais de Hermione viviam na Califórnia, mas eles se falavam pelo menos uma vezes por semana, a mãe era a única pessoa que Hermione podia abrir seu coração com facilidade e não se arrepender depois

- No momento é só uma suposição – Hermione murmurou

- Depois de tudo o que ele fez com você

- Não que eu queira ir... eu não quero

Ouve uma pausa então a Sra. Granger falou

- Você esta pensando na Liz

- Tenho que fazer isso

- Bem você é mãe dela, mas filha agora você tem sua própria vida e esta apenas começando a recolher os cacos, e tem se saído tão bem... a maneira como esta cuidando de você mesma e da Liz, seu trabalho e até mesmo um novo namorado

- Max nunca vai ser mais do que um amigo

- Você o esta comparando com Rony, não faça isso filha, isso apenas vai ferir a si mesma, e pelo amor de Deus não vai estragar tudo o que já conquistou só porque Rony disse uma palavra

Hermione ficou agitada, brincou com uma mecha de seus cabelos castanhos, do outro lado da sala Liz brincava com suas bonecas, distraída em seu mundo particular, a menina não parecia nem um pouco interessada na conversa da mãe

- O problema é que tenho que pensar na Liz – Hermione murmurou – Imagine do que vou priva-la se não voltar para a casa do Rony, nós duas sabemos que atualmente não poderei proporcionar uma herança como a que Nicholas lhe deixou

- Se o homem gostava tanto dela não devia ter colocado você em uma situação dessas

- De acordo com Rony, Nicholas ficou muito decepcionado quando eu deixei o mundo bruxo com Liz e essa foi a forma que ele arranjou pra tentar concertar as coisas

- Você esta me dizendo que ele aprovou o comportamento do Rony?

- Não faço idéia do que Nicholas ficou sabendo, eu não lhe contei nada, e não sei se Rony lhe contou, alem disso ele estava bastante doente naquela época.

- Aparentemente, a doença não lhe impediu de inventar um esquema de manipula-la não é? Por que tenho a sensação de que você já tomou sua decisão?

- Por que você me conhece muito bem mãe, passei metade da noite sem dormir e estive observando Liz, e não posso priva-la daquela herança pensei nisso, ela pode fazer tanta coisa com aquele dinheiro, ela pode viajar o mundo ou até cursar universidades caras caso queira ficar no mundo trouxa, como posso tirar essa chance da Liz

- Isso quer dizer que você vai voltar a viver com Rony – aquela não era uma pergunta e sim uma constatação

- Acho que terei de fazer isso, mas será por apenas seis meses, de alguma forma eu conseguirei suportar

- Mas o que vai acontecer quando Liz tiver que deixar o pai mais uma vez? Será que não vai ficar nervosa ?

- Vou me certificar de que ela não seja ferida, mas lembre-se mamãe, Liz tem apenas quatro anos e crianças são muito adaptáveis nessa idade – subitamente sua voz ficou mais dura - E Rony também terá que entender se bem que ele não terá nenhum problema para fazer isso, já que tem a Suzan para consola-lo.

- Ainda gosta dele não é?

Hermione respirou fundo antes de responder

- Sim...Deus me perdoe , mas você é a única pessoa no mundo para quem eu admitiria isso, de qualquer forma sejam qual forem meus sentimentos, nunca mais vou permitir que Ronald Weasley me magoe outra vez e isso significa manter uma distancia segura dele, seis meses mãe e eu estarei de volta a Londres pode apostar.

Se Rony ficou surpreso quando Hermione ligou na manhã seguinte, o tom de voz dele não demonstrou nada

- Nicholas teria ficado feliz – foi tudo que ele disse

- E você ? – a pergunta escapou antes que Hermione pudesse conte-la

A resposta de Rony foi um riso suave, frustrada ela insistiu

- Bem e você ?

- Acredito que você esta fazendo o que é melhor pra Liz e estou feliz por isso

"Tola"ela repreendeu-se amargamente que outra resposta esperava? Afinal o caso dele com Suzan deixara bem claro que ele não a amava mais

- Mas tenho uma condição, não apareça com aquela mulher na minha frente enquanto eu estiver na sua casa, se isso acontecer sumo dali tão rápido quanto cheguei

- Hermione, sobre a Suzan...

- Quando você vai entender Rony que eu não quero nem ouvir o nome dessa mulher? – Hermione o interrompeu – Bem eu também terei que tirar uma licença no meu trabalho... Só Deus sabe se eles vão me conceder, caso isso não acontece eu terei que pedir demissão

- Isso você não sabe enquanto não falar com eles – disse calmamente – Outra coisa Hermione os papeis do divorcio terão que ser interrompidos por seis meses

-Por que?

- Pense nisso, não podemos tentar uma reconciliação e ao mesmo tempo estarmos nos divorciando.

- Mesmo que essa reconciliação seja apenas uma farsa?

- Mesmo assim essa foi uma das recomendações explicitas no testamento

- Por que estou me sentindo presa em uma armadilha?

- Não faço idéia

- Não seja cínico Rony! Mas lembre-se que em seis meses eu voltarei a cuidar da papelada pessoalmente

- Como você quiser... Hermione ... você pode pelo menos tentar aproveitar esses seis meses? – A voz dele soou um pouco insegura

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras sentiu um frio na barriga, há dois dias estava dizendo a si mesma que só estava concordando em voltar ao mundo mágico e a viver com Rony pela herança da filha, mas uma parte dela intimamente queria mais que tudo voltar para o lugar onde tinha sido tão feliz um dia. Mas ela precisava se controlar Rony não poderia desconfiar de seu sentimentos ele não podia desconfiar que ela ainda o amava tanto ou mais do que antes.

- Aproveitar? Você só pode estar brincando, Rony! Só há um motivo para eu estar voltando, e no que me diz respeito eu tenho certeza que esses seis meses iram demorar a passar.

Max ficou incrédulo quando foi informado da decisão de Hermione

- Hermione você é a pessoal mais inteligente e sensata que eu conheço não faça isso

- Tente entender meu lado Max, eu não posso fazer isso com a Liz

- Isso é pela Liz ou por você Hermione? Você ainda ama aquele asno do Weasley ?

Hermione nunca tinha visto Max falar daquele jeito.

- Não Max eu não amo o Rony – aquelas palavras saíram quase que como um sussurro

Max veio até ela e a abraçou

- Nos vamos nos casar assim que o processo terminar - insistiu Max

- Não Max – ela se separou dele – Desde o começo eu lhe disse que seriamos apenas amigos e isso não mudou

- Hermione pense na Liz, ela precisa de um pai.

- Max a Liz já tem um pai, não tente colocar a minha filha nisso.

- Não estou colocando a Liz nisso, não me entenda mal Hermione você sabe o quanto eu adoro a Liz e sabe também que eu só quero o bem dela, e você sabe que ela vai precisar de um pai presente.

- Rony é um pai presente Max – ele abriu a boca para falar, mas ela o impediu – Eu não estou defendendo o Rony estou apenas sendo sincera, apesar de tudo que Rony me fez ele sempre foi um ótimo pai para Liz, e sempre esteve presente.

- Eu não quero tirar o lugar dele na vida da Liz, mas quero estar na vida de vocês duas.

- Max sua amizade representa muito pra mim, você é maravilhoso com a Liz, mas eu estou determinada a dar um tempo pra mim mesmo antes de me envolver em outro relacionamento

- Vou esperar você – ele garantiu

-Não espere isso não faz sentido, na verdade eu gostaria que você começasse a se encontrar com outras mulheres.

- De volta ao lar – Rony anunciou assim que o carro entrouem Ottery St Catehopole.

- Sim – Hermione disse com certa hesitação

Seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas assim que avistou o belo sobrado, que ficava a cinco minutos da cidade, lembrava-se perfeitamete do quanto Rony tinha economizado para construir aquela casa, um sobrado branco aparentemente trouxa, no meio das arvores no inicio dos morros. O pelo jardim da frente estava mais lindo do que nunca e a grama estava incrivelmente verde, as cercas ao redor da casa estavam pintas de branco . Hermione virou a cabeça para ver Liz no banco de trás, pode ver o quanto a filha estava feliz

- Estamos em casa! – Liz gritou assim que Rony parou o carro

Rony não costumava levar Liz até ali quando saia com a filha, muitas vezes ele a levava até a Toca para ela ver os avos, na casa da Gina onde ela adorava brincar com os primos, a levava no beco diagonal onde a pequena adorava ir na loja dos tios, chegou a levá-la algumas vezes para ver Nicholas, mas na maioria das visitas a Liz Rony preferia visitar lugares próximos do apartamento de Hermione para aproveitar melhor o tempo ao lado da filha.

- Sim princesa – Rony concordou em um tom terno antes que Hermione pudesse dizer algo – Veja Liz lá está seu escorregador e os balanços - disse apontando para uma arvore no quintal onde estavam dois balanços que Rony havia feito pra filha pouco antes delas partirem.

- O meu parque!

Assim que entraram na casa Trup veio os cumprimentar, o pequeno elfo que Hermione tinha contratado quando se casou com Rony, Trup era um dos poucos elfos que eram a favor do F.A.L.E, ao lembrar-se disso sentiu um pequeno aperto no peito, quando resolveu deixar o mundo bruxo se esquecera completamente do F.A.L.E, tinha abandonado a causa pela qual tinha lutado por tantos anos.

Logo depois Trup levou Liz para a cozinha onde deliciosas guloseimas a aguardavam .

- Bem vinda ao lar – Rony disse suavemente quando ficaram a sós

- Não use essas palavras – disse friamente

- Você não pareceu se importar no carro

- Você me pegou desprevenida, mas esse não é meu lar Rony e nas situação atual não acho que a palavra esta sendo bem aplicada.

- Não vejo nenhum problema em ser amistoso, isso torna as coisas mais fazeis não acha?

- Isso depende do ponto de vista ...

Hermione começou a andar em direção as escadas passando por Rony com indiferença, mas ele a seguiu levando com ele as malas. A casa tinha três quartos o primeiro era o quarto de hospedes e ao passar por ele se lembro que Rony costumava dizer que aquele seria a quarto do segundo filho deles, sentiu um frio na barriga ao se lembrar disso eles tinham feito tantos planos.

O quarto de Liz era o próximo, a porta estava aberta, e Hermione pode notar que todo ambiente fora redecorado, as paredes aviam recebido uma pintura lilás, uma nova e confortável cama fazia parte do ambiente, recostada em dois travesseiros encontrava-se uma boneca nova, com os cabelos vermelhos e um belo vestido florido, de algum modo a boneca lembrava Liz, prateleiras brancas também tinha sido colocadas em uma das paredes em algumas, tinham livros infantis, mas na sua maioria encontravam-se ursos de pelúcia e bonecas devidamente organizados, ao lado de uma poltrona branca que estava ao lado da janela duas caixas de brinquedos com pequenas bonecas desenhada, a branca estava aparentemente vazia, mas na lilás podia-se ver alguns brinquedos bruxos.

Olhando aquele quarto Hermione sentiu um pequeno arrepio

- Quantas mudanças – comentou virando-se para Rony

- Eu só quero que Liz se sinta feliz aqui – ele estava sorrindo

- Não se esqueça que o lugar da Liz e ao meu lado Rony – disse com firmeza – Enquanto você entender isso, poderá vê-la quando quiser e eu não tentarei mante-la longe de você. Quando eu for embora minha filha ira comigo Rony!

- Em nenhum momento eu pensei em tirar nossa filha de você Hermione

- Então pra que tudo isso Rony? Ficaremos aqui por seis meses e no minuto em que o prazo acabar nos duas iremos voltar para casa. Então não tente fantasiar coisas na cabeça da Liz, eu não quero que ela sinta-se ligada demais a esta casa na hora de partir.

- Agora em não posso arrumar o quarto da minha filha! Deixa-la confortável enquanto estiver aqui, que você já acha que quero tira-la de você que tipo de homem você acha que eu sou?

Ela não respondeu intimamente sabia que Rony não tentaria tirar Liz dela, mas depois do que ele tinha feito tinha aprendido a esperar tudo daquele homem. Hermione caminhou até o quarto principal e viu Rony segui-la

- Em caso de você alimentar qualquer esperança de dividir este quarto comigo, pode esquecer

- E onde você espera que eu durma?

- No quarto de hospede, ao menos que você prefira que eu durma lá, para ser franca é onde achei que eu ficaria hospedada

Inesperadamente Rony sorriu

- Oh não Mione, você vai dormir bem aqui, se é o que você quer eu me mudarei para o quarto de hospede ... por enquanto

- Por enquanto ?

- Até você me convidar pra voltar

- Gringotes ira falir antes disso – garantiu

- Então acho melhor eu ir esvaziar meu cofre – Rony zombou

- Se você acha, mas lembre-se que hoje em dia eu mau consigo ficar no mesmo ambiente que você

Rony se aproximou deixando-os tão perto que ela podia sentir a respiração dele

- Não é verdade eu sei que não é verdade

- Você esta errado Rony eu não consigo suportar você

- Você pode achar que me detesta, mas não pode dizer que não sente nada quando estamos juntos Mione nos dois sentimos.

Antes que ela pudesse responder Rony a beijou, um beijo suave e apaixonado exatamente como ela se lembrava, mas com uma intensidade pouco familiar como se Rony estive querendo recuperar o tempo perdido, quando deu por si estava correspondendo ao beijo.

Naquele momento só existia ela e Rony,por alguns segundos se esquecera de tudo e de todos, mas um balde de água fria a realidade voltou a sua mente e o motivo de estar de volta também. Fazendo a empurrá-lo com força

- Hermione ...

- Não, Rony por favor

- Papai! Mamãe! – ambos viraram-se e encontraram Liz parada na porta com o rosto radiante de felicidade

- Vocês estavam se beijando!

- Pensei que você estivesse com Trup – Rony comentou

- Estava procurando vocês

- Acho que vou desfazer as malas - Hermione murmurou

Liz pulou no colo de Rony que a pegou sem esforço

- Papai, podemos ir brincar?

- Claro que podemos princesa - Antes de sair com Liz Rony olhou diretamente para Hermione – Se precisar de mim e só chamar

Mais tarde os três comeram o delicioso jantar que Trup havia preparado, com direito a uma deliciosa torta de abóbora que Liz adorava.

Hermione olhou para filha seu rosto transparecia alegria, quando chegasse a hora como ela poderia forçar a menina a voltar a Londres? Como fazer a pequena deixar novamente aquela casa? Deixar o pai que ela tanto amava novamente? O máximo que podia era esperar que um dia quando Liz fosse mais velha, ela pudesse entender que a mãe só pensara no seu futuro quando a levou de volta para aquela casa.

- Você anda cheio de truques não é Rony

- Posso saber do que você esta falando ?

Estavam sentados na confortável sala de estar, haviam acabado de jantar e a pouco Rony insistiraem ajudar Hermionea colocar Liz na cama.

Havia sido um dia longo para a pequena, mas Liz tentara protestar na hora de dormir o máximo que pode, Rony por sua vez concordou em ler uma historia atrás da outra para ela, até que seus olhos finalmente se fecharam, Hermione ajeitou as cobertas da filha e depositou um beijo na pequena, do outro lado da cama Rony fez o mesmo, assim como fazia antes quando ainda eram uma família.

Estava pronta para voltar para seu quarto quando Rony a interrompeu

- Vamos tomar uma cerveja amantegada – sugeriu

- Você anda cheio de truques não é Rony – Hermione repetiu – e esta usando todos eles, mas sinto em lhe informar que seus truques só funcionem com crianças pequenas

Rony riu

- Será que percebi uma nota de amargura?

- Você é tão transparente Rony... Não para Liz, claro, ela esta maravilhada, mas eu consigo ver exatamente o que você esta fazendo.

- E o que eu estou fazendo?

- Esta tornando as coisas tão maravilhosas pra Liz que em seis meses ela não ira querer partir e vai implorar para não ir embora.

- E se ela quiser ficar? Isso seria tão terrível?

- Sim seria, isso fará com que ela sofra na hora de ir embora

- Você pode querer ficar também ... já pensou nisso?

- Isso é ridículo

- Será ? Lembre-se que supostamente estamos tentando uma reconciliação

- Nos dois sabemos que isso é impossível, Nicholas podia ter boas intenções Rony, mas ele não sabia sobre Suzan ou pelo menos eu acho que não, mas ele pode ter ficado sabendo afinal ela é sua mulher agora

- Ela é?

- Ao menos que você a tenha traído encontrando uma terceira mulher, o que vindo de você é bem possível

- Eu deveria ficar lisonjeado, mas acho que você esta superestimando minha beleza

Ela não podia negar que Rony tinha se tornado um homem extremamente bonito, muito diferente do garoto desengonçado que encontrou no expresso de Hogwarts aos onze anos.

- De qualquer forma onde esteve Suzan o dia todo?

- Não faço a menor idéia

- Pelo menos ela teve o bom senso de ficar longe, lembre-se que eu estava falando serio se você aparecer com aquela mulherzinha na frente da Liz sairemos daqui em um minuto.

- Por que você não me deixa falar sobre a Suzan?

- Por que não há o que ser dito

- Você esta errada

- Você esta insultando minha inteligência eu sei o que vi

- As coisas nem sempre são o que parecem

- Concordo mais isso não se aplica ao nosso caso, e como eu já lhe disse não quero ouvir nada sobre isso e muito menos ver Suzan

- Você sabe que eu não posso garantir nada, trabalhamos juntos, mas não vou humilhá-la Mione

- Isso é uma promessa?

- Digamos que é a melhor resposta que eu posso lhe dar

Não era a resposta que ela queria mas pode notar que era tudo que conseguiria dele por hora.

**N/A: Aqui está mais um capitulo, espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

**Obrigado pelos comentários Vick Malfoy e Inoue Taisho fiquei muito feliz em saber que vocês vão estar acompanhando a finc.**

**Não esqueçam de comentar gente.**

**Até Terça **

**Beijos**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

- Hermione...

Deitada sob o coberto, ouviu seu nome sendo pronunciado tão suavemente, da mesma forma que costumava ouvi-lo pela manhã pouco antes de acordar, demorou um instante para perceber que não estava sonhando. Ouviu os passos de Rony se aproximando da cama e em seguida se sentar ao seu lado, sentiu uma vontade profunda de abraça-lo, mas se lembrou do motivo de estar ali e permaneceu quieta, com alguma sorte Rony pensaria que ela estava dormindo e iria embora.

E foi o que aconteceu, minutos depois ouviu a porta de seu quarto se fechar lentamente então abriu os olhos e olhou bem a porta onde Rony acabara de sair, ouvi a porta dos fundos da casa ser fechada, não ouviu o carro provavelmente ele havia aparatado no ministério.

Rony tinha tirado a habilitação trouxa quando ela engravidou, apesar de achar o carro um meio de transporte muito lento, ele se acostumara a usa-lo quando saia com Liz, a filha tinha pânico de chave de portal e os gêmeos tinham colocado na sobrinha um grande medo de pó de flur, Liz também puxara a mãe e sentia muito medo de vassouras.

Ficou ali deitada por um tempo sabia que não iria conseguir mais dormir então resolveu levantar, pouco depois quando entrou no quarto de Liz a menina já estava acordada.

- Ainda estamos aqui! – disse com um belo sorriso enquanto pulava no colo da mãe

- Onde mais poderíamos estar? – disse com um sorriso

- No apartamento – a expressão no rosto de Liz ficou subitamente pensativa, isso fez o coração de Hermione apertar.

Abraçou a filha com força e lhe acariciou os cabelos

- Estamos aqui agora Liz. Você esta com fome?

- To

- Que tal irmos até a cozinha, para eu lhe fazer um café bem gostoso?

- Mais tarde posso brincar com o papai?

- O papai foi trabalhar coração

- Ele vai voltar?

Hermione observou com tristeza a insegurança da filha e não pode deixar de se lembrar de Rony

- Sim, Liz o papai vai voltar – Tentou tranqüilizar a filha – Vamos descer agora e eu vou lhe preparar umas panquecas

Com um belo sorriso Liz saiu correndo na frente de Hermione e desceu as escadas. Um animado Trup as esperava na cozinha

- Srta. Liz bom dia

- Bom dia Trup

- A srta. Gosta de muffins ? Trup acaba de preparar para srta

Esquecendo-se completamente das panquecas prometidas pela mãe Liz sentou-se na mesa animada, Trup virou-se para Hermione

- O mesmo para a senhora Sra Weasley ?

Sra Weasley... Era estranho ser chamada assim depois de tanto tempo, sem entrar em detalhes Hermione apenas sorriu

- Parece ótimo e Trup trate-me por Hermione

Ela estava próximo do balcão pegando dois pratos quando o elfo a interrompeu

- Trup faz isso senhora

- Obrigada Trup mais eu estou acostumada, eu fiquei por minha conta quando sai daqui

- Mas agora a senhora esta de volta e esse é o trabalho de Trup – o elfo começou a servir o delicioso café, aproveitando sempre para mimar o máximo possível Liz – Trup esta feliz por estarem de volta, O sr Weasley também esta muito feliz.

O sr Weasley estava passando muito bem sem ela, Hermione pensou seriamente, Trup dificilmente ignorava o papel de Suzan na vida de Rony, se perguntasse Trup poderia até fornecer alguns detalhes, não ficaria surpresa em descobrir que a outra tinha passado algumas noites ali.

Mas apesar da grande curiosidade se decidiu por não perguntar, colocaria o pobre elfo em uma difícil situação, sabia que apesar de gostar muito dela Trup era incrivelmente leal a Rony.

No final da manhã pichi entregou-lhe uma carta de Rony

_Mione _

_Harry esta nos convidando para jantar com eles esta noite o que acha?_

_Rony_

Não consegui deixar de sorrir como antes apesar de sempre saber que a resposta era positiva Rony sempre mandava um bilhetinho pra perguntar, mandou uma resposta pela pequena coruja, aquela seria sem duvida uma noite agradável.

Quando Rony chegou, ela e Liz já estavam prontas e em poucos minutos eles seguiram de carro para casa de Harry, diferente da casa deles a casa do amigo era bem mágica aparentemente, ficava mais distante da cidade e tinha três andares, não era torta como a toca, mas tinha a mesma magia que a outra, alguns gnomos andavam pelo jardim, muitos brinquedos se encontravam espalhados, assim que Hermione desceu do carro viu a porta da casa abrir e um moreno sair por ela.

Harry não havia mudado nada, ele apenas sorriu e ela o abraçou apesar de não ver o amigo a muito tempo algo dentro dela sabia nada tinha mudado na amizade deles

- Eu senti sua falta Harry

- Eu também Mione

- Padrinho – Liz logo pulou no colo de Harry

- Oi moçinha – depois de comprimentar Rony eles entraram assim que entraram uma bela ruiva descia as escadas

- Merlim então é verdade – Gina abril um grande sorriso – Você esta de volta

Gina foi ate ela e a abraçou forte, sentia tanta falta da amiga elas não se viam desde o dia em que Hermione buscara a filha e fora para Londres, se sentiu péssima, por não ter mantido contato com a amiga nesse tempo

- Eu senti tanto sua falta Mione

- Eu também

- E de mim ninguém sentiu saudades não ?

- Claro que senti moçinha vem dar um abraço na madrinha

- Como vai Gina ?– Rony abraçou a irmã – E essa pequena garotinha? – Rony passou a mão na barriga da irmã

Gina apenas sorriu

- Gina você esta?

- Grávida estou - respondeu ainda sorrindo – onze semanas

- Meus parabéns – Hermione a abraçou novamente - É uma menina? - Harry e Gina já tinham três filhos Tiago tinha seis anos, e os gêmeos Sirius e Alex tinham quatro

- Ainda não sei prefiro deixar na surpresa

- Ela fala assim agora – Harry disse sorrindo – Mas tenho certeza que até o quinto mês ela não ira resistir e ira perguntar ao curandeiro

- Não vou perguntar nada Harry , Rony acha que é uma menina ele já teve a audácia de comprar um sapatinho rosa

- Eu não acho eu tenho certeza vocês sabem eu nunca erro – Hermione sorriu Rony realmente não tinha errado em nenhum palpite sobre as gestações da família, lembrava-se perfeitamente de como todos os Weasley diziam que ela teria um menino quando ela contou estar grávida, porem Rony afirmava que seria uma menina e mesmo deixando par ser surpresa Rony falava com sua barriga sempre se referindo ao bebe como princesinha do papai.

O jantar foi incrivelmente agradável, havia esquecido quanto era bom esses jantares no meio da semana de ultima hora na casa dos amigos. Os garotos também conseguiam deixar tudo mais animado eram uma mistura dos marotos com Fred e Jorge, ao vê-los mais uma vez se sentiu péssima tinha perdido quase que um ano inteiro na vida de seu afilhado, apesar de Tiago estar realmente animado com a presença da madrinha ela se sentiu péssima com isso.

- Eu realmente não acreditei quando soube que você iria voltar – Gina comentou enquanto com um pequeno toque de varinha fazia a louça começar a lavar, as duas estavam sozinhas na cozinha depois do jantar, Hermione olhou para louça

- As vezes nem eu acredito que estou de volta

- Eu realmente nunca concordei com sua partida

- Gina olha...

- Eu não estou te julgando Hermione até porque agora você já esta de volta mas deixar o Rony é uma coisa deixar o mundo bruxo seus amigos é outra

- Gina você não entenderia

- Por que não Mione eu sempre fui sua amiga, quando você chegou aqui pegou a Liz e foi embora eu achei que era mais uma briguinha de vocês, então o Rony chega na toca sozinho dizendo que vocês estavam se divorciando, mamãe proibiu a gente de perguntar os motivos disse que isso era coisa de vocês. Só espero que daqui a seis meses você não suma novamente Mione

-Gina ...

- Não acho que Nicholas foi justo com você

- Então você sabe do testamento

- Rony contou a mim e ao Harry, só espero que vocês saibam o que estão fazendo e não se esqueçam da Liz

No dia seguinte Hermione estava se sentindo inútil, sentia falta da sua rotina do dia atarefado no trabalho, Trup não a deixava fazer praticamente nada.

- Eu vou trabalhar – ela anunciou a Rony naquela noite após colocarem Liz pra dormir

-Você não esta de licença?

- Eu estou, mas ainda quero trabalhar algo provisório talvez aqui perto.

- Período integral?

- Não meio período, hoje mesmo eu entrei em contato com uma escolinha na cidade pra Liz, eles me informaram que você já tinha entrado em contato com eles.

- Achei que ela poderia sentir falta de outras crianças, Sirius e Alex estudam lá isso com certeza vai ajuda-la a se entumar.

- Se eu gostar eles perderam cuidar dela e eu terei minhas manhãs livres, e tenho certeza que Trup não se importaria de ajudar a cuidar da Liz

- Certo se quiser posso ver algo pra você no ministério tenho certeza que a aceitariam lá novamente

Apesar de ter gostado muito do tempo em que trabalhou no ministério só em pensar na possibilidade de trabalhar no mesmo prédio que Suzan novamente lhe dava arrepios, mesmo que em andares diferentes.

- Não obrigada Rony, prefiro ver algo aqui perto mesmo talvez na cidade

- Certo

Hermione gostou da escolhinha no momento em que a viu, a escolinha era pequena mas incrivelmente acolhedora, as salas tinham todas as paredes com figuras de desenhos animados e bichinhos diferentes, prateleiras com livros infantis, e um belo jardim cheio de brinquedos. As salas divididas por idade tinham duas professoras incrivelmente simpáticas, Gina também avia garantido que a escola era de total confianç adorou a idéia de estudas com os primos.

Com Liz na escola durante toda manha Hermione achou que aquela era um ótima oportunidade para procurar um emprego

Três dias se passaram antes de conseguir uma vaga com Erik e Matt Rowland, dois irmão que eram arquitetos.

Rony chagou mais cedo em casa naquela noite, ele tinha mandado uma carta para Trup não preparar o jantar, depois de trocar de roupa e colocar jeans e camiseta, avisou a Hermione e Liz que iriam jantar fora.

Liz ficou incrivelmente feliz quando o carro entrou no estacionamento de um fast food.

- Não me parece seu estilo – Hermione comentou enquanto eles entravam

Ele apenas sorriu

- Faz tempo que não saímos juntos como pode lembrar do meu estilo ?

- Lugares bruxos fazem seu estilo - disse me voz baixa só para ele ouvir

A mão de Rony tocou-lhe nos ombros para conduzi la a uma mesa no canto Um toque casual, mas mesmo assim a pele de Hermione pareceu queimar

- Eu apenas quero fazer uma garotinha se sentir especial – ao dizer isso olhou para Liz – o que prefere princesa ? Hambúrguer, batatas fritas, sorvete ... ou quem sabe um pouco de tudo?

-Um pouco de tudo! – Liz concordou entusiasmada

- Vai devagar Rony! Não queremos que ela tenha uma indigestão

- E você Hermione o que vai querer ?

- Por que não escolhe

- Achei que estivesse na companhia de uma mulher independente

- E esta , mas as vezes gosto de mudar um pouco as coisas – disse sorrindo

Rony retribuiu o sorriso e pegou Liz pela mão

- O que acha de ir fazer o pedido comigo princesa?

- Legal – Liz concordou

Hermione olhou os dois se afastarem, e sorriu. Não demorou para os dois retornarem, Rony carregava a bandeja e ria enquanto fazia piadas com Liz

- Olha o que trouxemos mamãe !

- Espero que goste – Ela sentiu uma incrível vontade de lhe dizer que a comida naquele momento não era importante e sim o fato de estarem juntos como uma família , mas não disse

Se não amasse Rony tanto ... Depois da traição tivera certeza de que seu amor tinha morrido, mas aquela convivência estava mostrando que ela tinha se enganado, na verdade estava começando a achar que jamais iria esquece-lo. Do outro lado da mesa Liz devorava as batatas fritas como se não comece a dias.

- Você mau tocou na comida – Rony disse do seu lado

- Não estou com fome

- No que esta pensando Hermione ?

- Encontrei um trabalho

- Quer falar a respeito?

Hermione encolheu os ombros

- Só se você estiver interessado

- Tudo que diz respeito a você me interessa Hermione – ele disse se aproximando perigosamente então falou baixinho para que Liz não os ouvisse – Ora vamos lá eu não mordo conte-me sobre seu trabalho

Ela ergueu o queijo e o encarou diretamente

- Vou trabalhar para dois irmão arquitetos seu sobrenome é Rowaland

- O que vai fazer?

- Vou ser tipo uma faz tudo, os dois são jovens e ainda não estão bem estabilizados e estão precisando de ágüem que faça um pouco de tudo serei uma combinação de recepcionista secretaria

- E qual será seu horário de trabalho?

- Durante a manhã, quatro dias por semana no começo ... eu poderei escolher os dias, teria as tardes livres para ficar com a Liz é exatamente o tipo de trabalho que eu estava procurando

Rony ficou em silencio por um tempo

- Nada a dizer Rony?

- Apenas uma coisa...

Ela ficou tensa inesperadamente sentiu os dedos dele segurando seu rosto com delicadeza, forçando-a a encara-lo

- Rony?

- Por que o espanto ?

- Você me pegou de surpresa

Mas ambos sabiam que era mais que isso, ele continuava a segura-la pelo queixo, e um de seus dedos passou a fazer suaves caricias em seu rosto, esse pequeno gesto fez Hermione conter a respiração

- Liz ... – murmurou preocupada

- Esta totalmente concentrada em suas batatas fritas - Rony disse baixinho – Qual o problema se ela ver o pai fazendo carinho na mãe ?

- Ela não compreenderia... assim como não compreenderia a respeito de Suzan, ela e pequena demais para isto

- Por enquanto minha princesa não tem que compreender nada

- Ainda não – ambos estavam sussurrando – Tire sua mão de mim Rony – ela pediu e quando foi atendida respirou fundo – Você ia fazer um comentário sobre o meu trabalho ?

- Na verdade era uma condição

Ela o olhou desafiadora

- Você não tem direito de impor nenhuma condição Rony

- Você ainda não ouviu o que eu tenho a dizer

- Esta bem diga

- Jantar a dois em um restaurante a minha escolha quando você receber seu primeiro pagamento

Subitamente Hermione sentiu uma estranha felicidade

- Esta combinado!

Os dois trocaram olhares e riram , como em um daqueles momentos preciosos do passado, dos quais Hermione sentia tanta falta, e então quase que no mesmo instante olharam para Liz e riram outra vez , o rosto da pequena estava coberto de catchup, evidentemente estava tão distraída que não ouvira nada da conversa dos pais

- Mas que confusão moçinha ! – Rony ainda estava rindo – Que acha da sua mãe ajuda-la a se limpar enquanto eu vou pegar um sorvete pra você?

Quando Rony retornou a mesa, Hermione já tinha usado uns guardanapos e Liz já estava relativamente limpa outra vez, Era claro que a criança estava adorando aquela situação, mas Hermione também aproveitava daquele momento, naquela noite os três eram uma família e naquele momento não importava que tudo que estavam vivendo era uma ilusão

Mais tarde, Hermione estava a caminho do quarto quando Rony a deteve

- Queria dizer que os Langley ira promover um coquetel para reunir o pessoal do curso de aurores da minha época

- E o que isso tem haver comigo?

- Tudo já que vai me acompanhar

Quando ela o encarou ele prosseguiu

- Algum problema ?

Como se ele não soubesse ... Suzan também era uma auror e Rony sabia que ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de ver aquela mulher

- Esqueça Rony eu não vou

- Hermione todos iram levar suas esposas e seus maridos

- Já que sou sua esposa apenas tecnicamente, não precisarei ir

- Não tem nada de técnico nisso, para todos os outros estamos tentando uma reconciliação – a voz dele era seria – Hermione será uma ocasião importante, vem gente de outros paises que fez o curso com a gente Harry e Gina estarão lá

- Suzan também estará lá

- Suzan não fez o curso aqui

Muitas pessoas de outros paises vinham fazer o curso de aurores em Londres, e depois voltavam para seu pais formado, mas Suzan era americana e só veio para Londres depois que já tinha se formado nos EUA.

- Ainda acho que eu não devo ir...

- Eu já confirmei nossa presença

- Como você pode ? Você não tinha o direito de falar por mim Rony, quer saber encontre uma desculpa pela minha ausência

Rony aproximou-se rapidamente e a segurou pelos ombros

- O que vão pensar se eu aparecer sozinho ? – perguntou em voz baixa

- Você esta dizendo que todos já sabem da minha presença nesta casa?

- Não pude manter em segredo

- Todos sabem do testamento do Nicholas ?

- Apenas o executor do testamento o sr Manson, Harry e a Gina, O sr Manson sabe o que Nicholas planejava quando colocou aquela clausula, acho que estragaria tudo se ele achasse que estamos vivendo numa farsa e não tentando realmente se reconciliar

- Essa historia esta ficando cada vez mais complicada Rony

- Qual o problema Hermione ? você voltou pelo bem da Liz e isso não mudou não é?

- Não – ela concordou – essa é a única razão para eu estar aqui

- Lá vem você de novo Hermione – ele suspirou – Bem mas qual é a sua decisão?

Ela ainda não estava pronta para dar a resposta, a melhor solução era ir para seu quarto onde poderia pensar em tudo com mais clareza.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 04**

Rony começou a rir

- Tico e Teco? Aqueles dois bichinhos que Liz assiste todas as manhãs

- Exatamente esses sãos Erik e Matt Rowland, dois homens pequenos com rostos redondos e um milhão de tiques nervosos, os dois são idênticos embora não sejam gêmeos, eles são ótimos adoro os dois apesar de um pouco desorganizados

- Então você levou um pouco de ordem pra vida deles?

- É e eles ficaram muito gratos com isso, foi por isso que me deram esse adiantamento na minha primeira semana – Estavam em um restaurante bruxo em Londres o lugar era simples mais aconchegante, ambos costumavam jantar ali quando namoravam

- Você esta mesmo gostando de trabalhar lá não é ?

- Adoro ! e o salário também não é nada mau, mas o mais importante é que estou me sentindo útil e isso é muito importante pra mim

- Você não se sentia útil no ministério?

- É diferente

- Diferente como?

- No ministério eu tinha a sensação de ser conhecida apenas por ser amiga do Harry ou por ter ajudado na guerra, eles não precisavam de mim realmente eles apenas me mantinham lá

- Você sempre foi boa em tudo – Ele tocou-lhe a mão por cima da mesa

- Quando nós nos separamos e eu voltei para o mundo trouxa eu tive que refazer minha vida meu plano era deixar a magia pra trás recomeçar, por mais duro que tenha sido eu consegui Rony eu me transformei em uma nova pessoa e me senti bem

- Tão bem ao ponto de não sentir vontade de voltar de freqüentar lugares mágicos ?

Demorou um segundo para responder, sabia que interiormente sentia falta do mundo da magia, de poder usar a varinha para fazer coisas simples, pegar um caldeirão para fazer uma poção, mas não poderia admitir isso não para ele. Afinal era ele o motivo de se manter longe

- É - Hermione preferiu mudar de assunto, resolveu contar-lhe como estava fazendo com Liz, normalmente nos dias que trabalhava Gina a pegava na escolinha e a deixa em casa com Trup, algumas vezes a leva para ficar com os meninos na casa dela.

O restante da noite foi bem tranqüilo e agradável, no caminho de volta a Ottey St Catehopole riram muito, conversaram e por um momento Hermione se sentiu voltando no tempo.

Quando estava na porta do quarto Rony a parou

- Quase me esqueci ... a festa

- Festa?

- A festa da turma do curso, não se lembra? É amanhã

- Ainda não tenho certeza se devo ir

- Eu já garanti que estaríamos lá

- Você não tinha o direito Rony eu não confirmei nada

- Quero sua companhia Mione

- Rony ... Suzan estará lá?

- Eu disse que é uma festa apenas para o pessoal da turma do curso de aurores

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho

- Tudo bem então eu vou

Quando Hermione desceu as escadas, Rony soltou um assobio de admiração

- Você esta maravilhosa !

Ela não pode conter o riso

- Que exagero

-Serio! Vai deixar todos o homens da festa malucos

Fazia muito tempo que Hermione não cuidava tanto da sua aparência, os cabelos normalmente presos em um coque comportado, agora estavam soltos tinha usado uma poção que os deixou com alguns cachos nas pontas, passou uma maquiagem discreta, e usava um vestido preto longo que lhe caiu muito bem, colocou também os antigos brincos de prata e o colar que Rony lhe dera no terceiro aniversario de casamento.

Já na porta dos Langley , como se percebesse seu nervosismo Rony a segurou pela mão

- Você esta ótima, relaxa Mione você vai ate mesmo gostar da festa se se der uma chance

Ela duvidava disso

- Hermione ... Que bom vê-la

Nora Langley tomou-a pela mão no hall de entrada .Nora juntamente com o marido tinham vindo de Nova York para o curso de aurores e acabaram ficando.

- Vem comigo Hermione – disse após cumprimentar Rony – E conte-me tudo sobre aquela adorável menininha de vocês, faz muito tempo que eu não a vejo, ela deve esta uma moça, e provavelmente linda, claro que eu vi as fotos na mesa do Rony mas fotos nunca fazem justiça não é mesmo

Hermione acompanho Nora, parando algumas vezes para cumprimentar alguns conhecidos ou para se apresentada a outros, apesar de ainda não ter visto Gina ou Harry ela concluiu que Rony podia estar certo ao dizer que ela poderia gostar da festa

A campainha tocou e Nora foi receber o novo convidado deixando Hermione só por um instante, Hermione passou alguns instantes admirando a casa antes de ir se juntar a Rony não era difícil encontra-lo com sua altura e os cabelos ruivos Rony sem duvida era a pessoa mais chamativa da festa

Entretido em uma conversa ele não a viu se aproximar, porem parou imediatamente de andar no momento que viu uma morena chegar no grupo de pessoas que Rony estava e cumprimentar a todos

"Que diabos Suzan estava fazendo ali ?" ela não tinha feito curso com ele e Rony tinha dito que ela não estaria ali ele não poderia ter mentido pra ela ia dar meia volta antes que a visem mas mudou de idéia não daria a Suzan o gostinho de rir nas suas costas respirou fundo

- Ola suzan

Suzan era uma linda mulher tão sensual quando Hermione lembrava com certeza uma mulher do qual poucos homens resistiriam

- Hermione – a voz da mulher sou fria e um tanto espantada – Que bom vê-la

Suzan examinou- a de alto a baixo, Rony por sua vez parecia tenso como se temesse a reação de Hermione, o olhar dos dois se cruzaram e apesar de estar tremendamente irritada preferiu não demonstrar suas emoções e manter a compostura

- Mione – Rony começou mas foi interrompido por Suzan

- Rony se importa de apanhar algo para bebermos ? O que vai querer Hermione, um suco de abóbora sem açúcar ? – um riso falso escapou-lhe dos lábios – Tenho certeza que devem ter isso, o mesmo de sempre pra mim Rony , uma dose de Wyske de fogo

Rony permaneceu parado como se estivesse tentando decidir se deixava ou não as duas sozinhas já que as outras pessoas estavam animadíssima em outro assunto.

- Você quer mesmo um suco de abóbora?

- Claro – ela respondeu tentando ser o mais indiferente possível

Rony hesitou por um tempo mas seguiu em direção ao bar, Hermione ia começar a andar quando Suzan começou a falar

- Então você esta de volta ... Devo dizer que é uma surpresa ?

- Por que faria isso quando ambas sabemos que não é verdade

Suzan sorriu

- Nesse caso a quanto tempo não nos vemos?

- Onze meses e alguns dias para ser mais exata

Mas uma vez Suzan sorriu

- Na verdade sou péssima com datas, apenas me lembro que você não disse adeus

Hermione não esperava que ela fosse tão direta

- Acho que vou procurar Rony

Suzan porem a segurou pelo braço

- Sempre uma lady não é Hermione? – ela zombou

- Do que esta falando?

- Nunca vou me esquecer da sua expressão quando me encontrou na cama com seu querido Rony , parecia que tinha recebido uma maldição da morte, e quando correu para fora do quarto foi como se tivesse sendo perseguida por um Diabo

- Um diabo com rosto de mulher foi exatamente o que eu vi

A expressão de Suzan indicava que ela tinha sentido a critica porem tudo que disse foi

- Pensei que depois de alguns anos de casamento, saberia como lidar com seu marido afinal você devia saber como são os homens, mas me diga ainda é tão insegura como antes

- Não sou insegura, não tenho razão para ser, mas para sua informação Suzan eu disse a Rony para não leva-la aquela casa enquanto eu estiver lá, não quero que pertube minha filha

Um sorriso de triunfo passou pelos lábios de Suzan

- E se eu aparecesse lá melhor vou ser mais direta o que você faria se me pegasse novamente na cama com Rony?

- Não ou responder a isso

- Parece que a ratinha vai fugir de novo sinceramente Hermione, as pessoas deviam pensar melhor antes saírem elogiando você por ai você não é tudo que dizem seja sincera você pretende realmente ficar com Rony?

-É por isso que estou aqui

- Bem é claro por seis meses - a expressão de Suzan era mais maliciosa que nunca – seis meses não importa o que isso custe a você não é mesmo, você faz de tudo por sua filha

- Conhece os termos do testamento de Nicholas ?

- Acho que isso é obvio

- Rony contou?

- Eu sei... isso não é o bastante pra você – Suzan sorriu – Ai esta ele com os drinques, chegou na hora certa Rony, sua adorável esposa estava sentindo sua falta

- Vejo que estiveram conversando – ele comentou enquanto entregava os copos – Será que perdi alguma coisa?

- Nada a não ser que goste de conversas femininas, isso não costuma fazer seu gênero – Suzan falou ainda sorrindo

Harry e Gina chegaram naquele momento, Suzan por sua vez se retirou e foi conversar com outras pessoas, os quatro conversaram por um tempo, muitas pessoas vieram ate eles, assuntos sobre a época do curso, ou sobre o trabalho no ministério, alguns vinham falar sobre outros paises a noite teria sido realmente agradável se Suzan não tivesse ido.

- Quer me dizer o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou assim que entraram em casa

- Não posso acreditar que esteja me pedindo isso

- Mas eu estou lhe pedindo, o que aconteceu Hermione?

- Você não teve a decência de me dizer que sua amante estaria na festa, sabia que eu não teria ido se soubesse

- Hermione...

- Você mentiu pra mim, Rony!

- Eu estava enganado sinto muito

- "So para o pessoal do curso"... Não foi isso que você disse? Suzan não fez o curso aqui você disse isso

- Ela não fez, juro que não sabia que ela iria, Derik a convidou e a levou como acompanhante eu juro acredita em mim?

-Não

- Que motivo eu teria para mentir pra você ?

- Você queria que eu encontrasse sua amante, queria que eu solbesse que nada mudou entre vocês

- Em uma festa ? isso não faz sentido Mione

- Não para uma pessoa normal, mas como eu ameacei levar Liz se ela viesse ate aqui você encontrou uma forma de nos reunir não é obviamente achou que seria importante nos ver juntas ...

- Isso é loucura , Hermione eu não sabia que ela estaria lá, gostaria que você acreditasse em mim

- Eu acreditaria , Rony se não fosse pelo que ela me disse, ela conhece os temos do testamento do Nicholas – diante da expressão de Rony ela continuou – Não precisa fazer cara de surpresa com certeza você deve ter discutido o assunto com ela não é mesmo me diga Rony onde conversaram na cama?

- Se eu lhe dissesse que não falei com Suzan sobre o testamento você acreditaria?

- Claro que não – Hermione explodiu – No estagio em que estamos eu não acreditaria em nenhuma palavra sua

- Nesse caso não a motivos para continuarmos a conversar – ele subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto de hospedes.

Quando Max ligou no dia seguinte Hermione ficou muito feliz ao ouvir sua voz, não era a primeira vez que ele ligava desde que ela voltou a morar com Rony porem toda vez que ele sugeria que saíssem ela negava pois sabia que Rony arrumaria confusão.

- Max!

- Bem pela primeira vez, você parece feliz com minha ligação

- É bom saber que ainda tenho um amigo

- Mais que um amigo espero – a voz dele mudou

- Um amigo Max – ela disse com gentileza – Um grande amigo

- Sou louco por você Mione! E você sabe que quero mais que amizade

- Max não vai haver mais que isso entre nos eu já lhe disse isso

- Não vou pressiona-la, pelo menos não agora não ate que se afaste desse homem

Ela segurou o fone com força sabendo que tinha de ser clara com ele

- Não ficarei aqui para sempre, mas mesmo depois que sair daqui as coisas não vão mudar entre a gente sinto muito Max

Ele ficou em silencio por um tempo

- Ainda não estou pronto para desistir de você

- Max...

- Como você e Liz estão?

- Bem , muito bem

-Por que será que não acredito nisso?

- Estamos realmente bem

- Acho que você não esta me falando a verdade, o Weasley não esta te tratando bem?

- Nada disso

- Há algo errado ... posso notar em sua voz, o que é Hermione ?

- Nada que eu queira falar a respeito, de qualquer forma provavelmente estou apenas tendo uma crise de baixa estima

- Vou fazer algo a respeito disso – Max parecia subitamente animado- É sábado e você não esta trabalhando ... por que não vamos ao zoológico eu você e Liz?

Hermione levou algum tempo para responder, olhou para o outro lado da sala onde Liz estava brincando com um quebra cabeça, todo o trabalho domestico tinha sido feito por Trup, e não tinha nada para fazer.

Quanto a Rony, ele devia ter saído bem cedo, ela já não o encontrara em casa quando levantou e foi tomar café com a filha, ela sabia que ele andava ocupado com um caso importante, algumas vezes quando isso acontecia Rony ia para o ministério onde poderia trabalhar sem nada para perturbá-lo.

Também poderia considerar a possibilidade dele ter ido ver Suzan, neste caso os dois deviam estar rindo da noite anterior.

- Hermione ... você ainda esta ai?

- Sim

- E então vamos sair ?

- Zoológico – pensou um pouco – A que horas?

- Você concorda ? ótimo ! posso estar ai em mais ou menos uma hora e meia, esta bom para você?

Uma hora e meia . Será que Rony chegaria nesse período? Pouco provável, alem disso ela não devia nenhuma explicação ao seu preciosa marido , não devia nada a Rony, disse a si mesmo com sinceridade.

Max chegou uma hora e vinte mais tarde, e ficou impressionado com o lugar

- É uma bela propriedade

Hermione teve que admitir que sim, Rony construirá uma bela casa

Liz adorou o zoológico, não era a primeira vez que a pequena visitava o lugar, mas ela sempre gostava de ver animais diferentes

- Senti falta de vocês duas – Max comentou colocando os braços no ombro dela enquanto caminhavam – Mais do que você pode pensar

Ela se sentiu incomodada, parecia estar fazendo algo errado e instintivamente ficou com o corpo rígido

- Amigos também se tocam Mione isso não quer dizer nada demais

- Sei disso – ela sorriu embaraçada

- Ainda ama o Weasley Mione?

Ela tentou se livrar

- Rony é meu marido

- Não foi isso que eu te perguntei Mione

- Ainda não estamos divorciados

- Mais estarão em breve

- Sim mais isso não muda o caso entre eu e você Max, eu não quero mais falar sobre isso por favor

O resto da tarde transcorreu normalmente, Max dedicou-se a brincar com Liz, quando estavam na frente da jaula dos macacos,Hermione segurou o ombro da filha com delicadeza

- Precisamos ir querida

Liz fez uma expressão contrariada

- Não podemos ficar mais mamãe ?

- Não nós temos mesmo que ir

Liz olhou para Max, como se esperasse alguma ajuda, mas o homem limitou-se a encara-la com tristeza, encolhendo os ombros

Quase não conversaram no caminho de volta, Hermione sentia-se culpada por aceitar o convite, estar com Max só demonstrava o quanto ainda estava ligada a Rony.

E era um Rony muito serio que os aguardava quando desceram do carro de Max

- Ele parece zangado – Max comentou

- O que aconteceu entre você e Hermione em Londres não e da minha conta – Rony começou assim que se aproximaram dirigindo-se a Max – Porem eu espero que fique longe da minha mulher enquanto ela estiver na minha casa

Hermione prendeu a respiração, Max fechou os punhos por alguns segundos parecia que estava pronto para atacar Rony que por sua vez parecia pronto ara brigar também

- Max obrigada pela tarde, mas acho melhor você ir

- Tome cuidado com o que você faz Mione, antes que se arrependa depois – em seguida abriu um sorriso e abraçou Liz em seguida se despediu de Hermione e sem olhar para Rony entrou no carro e partiu

- Papai ! – Liz pulou nos braços do pai – Fomos ate o zoológico ! devia ter visto os macacos ... Por que você não veio também ? Teria sido divertido você ia gostar

- Talvez possamos nos divertir mais tarde princesa – ele a colocou no chão – Por que não vai ate a cozinha Trup acabou de fazer alguns biscoitos

Liz saiu correndo, Hermione também estava preste a entrar quando Rony a chamou

- Temos que conversar

- Agora Rony estou muito cansada ...

- Agora mesmo Hermione – ele cruzou os braços sua expressão era seria – Esse seu encontro com seu namoradinho o que estava pretendendo ?

Por um segundo sentiu vontade de dizer que Max não era seu namorado e que nunca tinha sido porem acabou desistindo, a raiva que Rony sentia lhe dava uma enorme satisfação, e ele merecia isso

- Eu pretendia ter um sábado agradável, Max nos convidou para ir ao zoológico e eu aceite

- Como você pode ?

- Não faça drama Rony

- Drama ? Você esta me achando com cara de idiota Hermione ? Você voltou para esta casa como minha esposa , eu a deixo por algumas horas e a encontro com outro homem você e a minha filha

- Você esta sendo patético e muito petulante Ronald – estava furiosa – Você vai para cama com Suzan, e esta tudo bem agora eu passo algumas horas inocentes no zoológico com Max e Liz e você age como se eu tivesse cometido um crime

- Você não sabe do que esta falando

- Sei sim e vamos deixar as coisas bem claras Ronald, o que eu faço no meu tempo livre só diz respeito a mim minha vida não é da sua conta, não desde que você resolveu jogar nosso casamento para os ares e ter um caso

Ouve um momento tenso entre eles então Hermione resolveu entrar, mas Rony a segurou pelo braço

- Ainda não acabamos

- Talvez você não tenha terminado, mas eu estou com dor de cabeça e vou para o meu quarto

- Não quero que veja aquele homem outra vez, não enquanto estiver vivendo aqui e não o quero perto da minha filha

- Liz é minha filha também, e não me de ordens Ronald eu verei Max quantas vezes eu quiser, e lembre-se que eu só estou nesta casa por conta do testamento de Nicholas e pelo que eu saiba o testamento não diz respeito a minha vida social ou pessoal então se eu quiser ver Max ou qualquer outro homem eu irei ver

- Hermione...

- O que é Rony será que já não basta ?

- Você esta realmente com dor de cabeça? - Ele se aproximou com delicadeza tocando-lhe a testa

- Poupe-me de sua simpatia Rony, eu vou para o meu quarto

- Seja lá o que você tenha pensado eu não estava com Suzan

- Depois de ontem você acha que eu acreditaria em você ?

- E serio... eu estava trabalhando em um caso no ministério, quer saber o por que vim pra casa mais cedo?

- Não me interessa

- Vou lhe dizer de qualquer forma: pensei em sair com vocês tem idéia de como me senti quando não as encontrei, fiquei desapontado, mas vamos deixar isso pra lá poderíamos fazer alguma coisa essa noite ir ao cinema esta passando um filme infantil e parece bom ainda da tempo de pegarmos a ultima sessão depois podiamos jantar fora tenho certeza que Liz ira adorar

Hermione se lembrou o quanto Rony tinha se apegado ao cinema depois que eles começaram a namorar, ele tinha mais do sr Weasley do que ele mesmo imaginava, lembrava-se que a primeira vez que eles forma ao cinema Rony tinha achado tudo muito estranho desde a tela ao filme, mas depois aquele tinha virado o programa favorito dos dois

- Você pode ir com Liz, Rony mais não tenho a intenção de acompanha-los

- Ok então, vai descansar um pouco – ele sugeriu suavemente - daqui a pouco eu te levo uma poção para sua dor de cabeça – ela o olhou intrigada – fique tranqüila não sou eu que irei fazer tem algumas prontas no armário que eu comprei pra se precisa-se

- Obrigada

Ela já estava na porta quando ouviu a voz de Rony novamente

- Mione eu já ia me esquecendo Edna ira vir nos visitar

- Edna irmã do Nicholas?

- Não conheço nenhuma outra Edna – disse em um tom de brincadeira

- Quando?

- Segunda feira

- Segunda por que não me disse antes Rony ?

- Devo ter me esquecido recebi uma carta dela ontem pouco antes de sairmos

- Você devia ter me avisado

- Desculpa

- Onde ela ira ficar?

- Onde os hospedes normalmente ficam

- Mas você esta no quarto de hospedes como iremos fazer ?

- Deixarei esse assunto por sua conta, mas acho que você deveria subir e descansar um pouco antes de pensar nisso.

**N/A: Primeiramente gostaria de pedir desculpa por não ter postado na terça, mas infelizmente não consegui mesmo postar antes.**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo beijos e não esqueçam de deixar a opinião de vocês até Terça**


End file.
